dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
FBC Productions' Doctor Who Series
'Information' FBC Productions ' Doctor Who Series is a British Science Fiction series on YouTube, based upon the BBC television programme created by Sydney Newman. It follows a future incarnation of the Doctor to the one seen currently on television, and his adventures through time and space with various companions. Doctor Who (FBC Productions) began in Spring 2006 and began its fifth series on 23rd August 2014. It is produced by and stars Pete Messum and Joe Sheehan. 'List of Episodes' Series One Production on Series One began in 2006 and the series ended in 2009, set with the Tenth Doctor and set during the period of the 2009 specials as he travels alone. These episodes are not available to watch on YouTube like later series', however. On 26th October, a very poor quality version of 'Evolution of the Carrionites' Parts 1 and 2 were released on FBC Xtra . 2011 Specials In 2011, many mini-sodes were made, including Hunt of the Haemovors, Double Trouble, Back To The Past and The Lone Traveller. Production had begun on a film earlier in the year but this was cancelled after casting difficulties. The Lost Series Two The un-made 13 episode series that had entered production in 2011 for an Easter 2012 release date, but the series was cancelled. Series Two Series Two aired in September 2012 after over a year in production. The series was reduced to four episodes with episodes three and four being a two-part story. The series had originally ended with James leaving with the Doctor to go to China but this ending was altered when series three entered pre-production. Series Three Series Three aired in October-November 2012, despite being planned for a January 2013 release date! The series began filming straight after series two although it was to begin with a Christmas Special which later was called Secrets of the Past and was never completed. The series spun over five episodes, with episodes one and two being a two-part story. An extra 'prologue' scene was added to episode one to follow from series two. It was considered a success and a fourth series was confirmed before the series had even finished for a 2013 release date. Series Four - Part 1 (Spring 2013) In Autumn 2012 a fourth series was commissioned featuring the departure of James Mason and the introduction of a new companion. The series was almost cancelled but eventually from March 30th the series was shown, but had a break after 'The Ballad of James Mason ', saying that "Doctor Who would return in 'Air Borne' later this year". Series Four - Part 2: 'Out of Time ' (Autumn 2013) As of Mid-2012, a new special was announced as 'The Four Doctors', however it was later announced as 'Out of Time' as the original story plan was swapped with another and a better story. It was shown on 23rd November 2013 to coincide with the 50th Anniversary of Doctor Who and was structured like a film. It also crossed Universes with Tescelector Productions' Doctor Who Series , featuring the Joe Sheehan Doctor, his TARDIS and elements seen in his stories. Joe Sheehan became Producer from this episode onwards, with Pete Messum becoming Series Producer. Series Four - Part 2: 'The Darkest Hour ' (Christmas 2013) Announced in October 2013 by Pete Messum, 'The Darkest Hour' is the series' third annual Christmas Special (despite the continuity not being particularly accurate in 'Double Toruble' and 'Secerets of the Past' was never completed).This was announced as an 'Episode 7' for Series 4, making it the series finale. It was premiered on YouTube on 23rd December 2013. Series Five (Autumn 2014) On the 9th February 2014, Pete Messum announced on the FBC Productions official website that there would be a full series for Doctor Who in 2014, and on the 15th February 2014, filming began with Episode 1, titled 'Air Borne' with a poster released to announce the new series. It was also announced that it would tie up all of te lose ends from previous series', particularly focussing on questions raised from The Darkest Hour . FBC Productions held a competition to write an episode of the series, which was won by Jack Rowlett. His episode was Episode 4 'Corner of the Eye'. The twelve episodes finished filming on 9th August 2014. It started on the 23rd August 2014 and continues weekly on YouTube.com. Series Five : 'Age of Omega' (Christmas 2014) 'Age of Omega' will be the thirteenth episode of Series Five, although it is also the Christmas Special. It will air on 23rd December 2014, with Pete Messum returning as The Doctor. Joe Sheehan may return as James Mason. This is rumoured to be the final episode with Pete Messum's Doctor. Filming began on the episode on 12th October 2014, although unlike usually, no filming pictures were released so as to avoid any spoilers for the end of 'Dominion'. The episodes' key theme is 'death' and focuses on The Doctor's transition to become the character he is in Series VI. The mini episodes 'Experiment: Ice' and 'Life With the Doctor' (the FBC Productions Competition runners-up) will have clips included in the episode, and audio stories will be made at some point. Series Six: Arcane (2015) On 21st July 2014, Joe Sheehan confirmed a sixth series of Doctor Who, consisting of twelve episodes. It will consist of more two-part stories than previously. In September 2014, the tagline of 'New Doctor, New Adventures, New Rules' was released as a teaser for the series, promising a new Doctor for the series. Pete Messum announced on 19th September 2014 that the companion for the series would be a Cyberman head, in a similar fashion as Handles from the BBC series, who will be introduced at the start of the series. Audio Adventures (2014-15) Pete Messum announced in January 2014 that a new series of Doctor Who audio adventures would begin on the 25th January 2014, and continue each month, featuring the Pete Messum Doctor and the Joe Sheehan Doctor with other incarnations TBC. 'Mission to Venus' is adapted from the original Series Five script by Joe Sheehan. 'Experiment: Ice' and 'Life With the Doctor' were runners-up in the FBC Productions Competition in late 2013, and were by Matt Bevan and Daniel Benbow. #The London Plague - starring Pete Messum #Mission to Venus - starring Pete Messum (by Joe Sheehan) #Destruction of the Cybermen - starring Joe Sheehan #Badger of the Daleks - starring Joe Sheehan #All the Small Doctors - starring Joe Sheehan #The Incredibly Long Line in McGerry's - starring Pete Messum #Rainy Day - starring Pete Messum Parts #Experiment: Ice - starring Pete Messum (by Matt Bevan) #Life With the Doctor - starring Pete Messum (by Daniel Benbow) #TBA - starring Joe Sheehan Parts 'Links' Like us on our Facebook page Follow us on twitter @FBC_Productions Take a look at our Official Website Category:Doctor who films Category:Film Productions Category:Doctor Who Fan Series